Gra
by dagomir
Summary: Xellos budzi Filię w środku nocy i proponuje "grę". Nie, to wcale nie miało mieć dalszego ciągu :P


Obudził ją dotyk czyichś ust na wargach. Przez chwilę, nim do jej świadomości dotarł fakt pocałunku, nie otwierała oczu, próbując zatrzymać przyjemne wrażenie.

-Witaj, Fi - rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu znajomy głos. W tym samym momencie jej umysł pojął, kto był ofiarodawcą, czy też raczej złodziejem pocałunku. Ostrożnie, lękając się potwierdzenia domysłów, uniosła powieki. Jej spojrzenie padło na uśmiechnięte oblicze Xellosa.

-Jak ci się spało? - szepnął kapłan.- Co powiesz na małą zabawę?

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Zabawę? Teraz mu się na zabawy zebrało? Wciąż jeszcze w oparach snu, uśmiechnęła się jednak do tej myśli. Dobrze, zagra w jego grę... Przynajmniej zacznie i przekonamy się, kto wygra...

-Zabawa? Brzmi przyjemnie...

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Pochylił się i pocałował Filię w czubek nosa. Jego smukłe dłonie musnęły jej policzki, po czym powędrowały niżej i zaczęły rozpinać jej piżamę. W tym momencie zabawa przestała się jej podobać. Zaczęła się szarpać i odpychać Xellosa. Ostatnim, co usłyszała, było kilka słów w obcej, szeleszczącej mowie.

***

Gdy powróciła z objęć Morfeusza, Xellos siedział na parapecie i spokojnie dopijał herbatę.

-Wreszcie się obudziłaś - otworzył jedno oko.- Zgodziłaś się, nie możesz się już wycofać. Ale pozwolę ci wybrać: zrobimy to po dobroci czy mam użyć siły?

-Namagomi - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Wreszcie smoczyca skapitulowała. Mnąc w ustach kolejne okreslenia Mazoku, wbiła w niego mordercze spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się tylko i kradnąc jej kolejny pocałunek, powrócił do rozpinania piżamy. Podczas gdy jego dłonie wędrowały od guzika do guzika, on sam patrzył głęboko w błękitne oczy.

-Zobaczysz, to będzie niezapomniana noc... Postaram się o to... - szepnął, obserwując jej reakcję.

Prychnęła głośno, lecz nie przejął się tym. Gdy już uporał się z piżamą, wciąż utrzymując ich kontakt wzrokowy, wziął nagą Filię w ramiona i wyszedł z jej sypialni.

***

W łazience czekała już pachnącą kapiel pełna piany. Ostrożnie umieścił w niej Filię, po czym rzucił jej gąbkę.

-Poradzisz sobie czy mam ci umyć plecki?

-A może umyć ci oczka, Namagomi?! - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i prysnęła mu w oczy wodą. Ledwo otarł je rąbkiem peleryny, Filia zgotowała mu kolejny prysznic. Nie zdzierżył, podwinął rękawy i uśmiechając się przekornie, zanurzył dłoń w wodzie. I tak - oko za oko, prysznic za prysznic - zaczęli się chlapać jak dzieci. Gdy ta zabawa zaczęła się przeciągać, Xellos powiedział:

-Hej, nie umyłaś głowy! Weź głęboki wdech!

Z tymi słowami chwycił ją za ramiona i wepchnął calkiem pod wodę.

-No, teraz jesteś czysta - powiedział chwilę później, rozpościerając puszysty ręcznik kapielowy.- Wyłaź, nie patrzę.

-Teraz ci się na maniery zebrało, hentai Namagomi?!

-Eej, no... to ja ci tu kapiel szykuję i wymyślam zabawę, a ty mnie wyzywasz... - wydął zabawnie wargi niczym obrażony pięciolatek.

-Oj, już, nie fochaj się, tylko powiedz, co dalej - uświadomiła sobie, że Xellos rzeczywiście starał się jej nie podglądać.

-^^ Buzi!

I nim Filia zdążyła zareagować, trzymał ją w ramionach i całował... w czoło!

-W sypialni czeka na ciebie sukienka... - szepnął jej do ucha.- Zawołaj kiedy będziesz gotowa.

***

Okręciła się na pięcie, by zaprezentować szmaragdową suknię w całej okazałości. Zaklaskał w dłonie.

-Świetnie wyglądasz, Fi - kobieta zarumieniła się lekko, słysząc komplement z ust Mazoku.- Ale zapomnieliśmy o dwóch drobiazgach.

Cos błysnęło w dłoniach Xellosa i już po chwili na szyi Filii wisiał rubinowy naszyjnik.

-A drugi drobiazg?

-Rozluźnij się - poprosił, pojawiając się za jej plecami.- I niczego nie bój.

Z tymi słowami zawiązał jej na oczach opaskę. Upewniwszy się, że smoczyca nic nie widzi, objął ją w talii i szepnął:

-Zabawę czas zacząć!

***

Pojawili się w wielkiej sali - sadząc po głosach - pełnej ludzi, a przynajmniej istot obdarzonych darem mowy. Xellos gdzieś zniknął, a ona poczuła, że oczy wszystkich zebranych skierowały się właśnie na nią. Nie miała wątpliwości, że poddają ją ocenie. i to ocenie surowej, odzierając z całej prywatności, zaglądając w głąb duszy.

Wreszcie, po nieskończenie długiej chwili, natarczywe spojrzenia odwróciły się od niej. Zrozumiała, że została zaakceptowana. Nie wątpiła, że w przypadku negatywnej oceny reakcja zebranych nie byłaby tak spokojna.

Gdzieś obok rozległa się muzyka. Inna od tej, którą znała, a jednak wciąż melodyjna i zachęcająca do tańca. Zaczęła się lekko kołysać.

-Można prosić? - rozległ się znajomy głos.

-Gdzieś ty był, Namagomi?! - syknęła, przyjmując jednak jego dłoń.

-Cśś... Sore wa himitsu desu... Ciesz się tą nocą, bo to jedyna taka noc... raz na tysiąc lat...

I poprowadził ją do cudownego walca, od którego zakręciło się jej w głowie. I nie było już nic, tylko spleciona ramiona, stopy i walc...

***

Obudził ją dotyk czyichś ust. Powoli uniosła powieki, lecz nie ujrzała nikogo. Obok poduszki znalazła kopertę, a w niej krótką notkę i fotografię. Zdjęcie przedstawiało ją samą, tańczącą pośród demonów. Przeczytała liścik:

"Dziękuję za towarzystwo na balu. Czyż nie była to niezapomniana noc? ^^ Xellos"

The end ?


End file.
